oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial Island
Every new RuneScape character starts out on the Tutorial Island - for new players this is a place for you to learn the ropes, while those creating new characters can begin to fine tune them here. Watch for the map symbols on the minimap, as learning those will help players find their way. RuneScape Guide The RuneScape guide teaches players some basics; if they are still stuck, they should always try right-clicking if they cannot achieve the desired result with a left click, and remember that they must use a "talk to" action to communicate with any non-player character. Players will learn how to: * Move the camera * Learn that it is usually better to keep the minimap (round compass style display) positioned so that the top is North; otherwise players tend to waste time going in the wrong direction if they forget. Players should only rotate the view if they need to see around an obstruction, or to try to spy on potential threats or targets. * Talk to non-player characters * Use the RuneScape website * Open doors At any point, if players have not made the required response within a reasonable time, they will be prompted as to their next action. Survival expert The survival expert gives players the basics for Woodcutting, Firemaking and Fishing. She teaches players how to view and use items in their inventory (pack), cut wood, light a fire, fish, cook and view their current skill levels. * Players are expected to cut and burn at least one lot of logs, although if you wish, they can repeat until both Woodcutting and Firemaking reach level 3. * Players are expected to successfully fish and cook at least one portion of shrimps. It is better not to maximize your level here, so just fish again if you burn them. Master chef The Master chef teaches players the finer points of cooking; in this case, making bread. At most cooking levels, items that need to be made offer greater healing, than fish which can be cooked at the same level, but require multiple ingredients. The Master chef also instructs players in controlling the game music and in running using their menu option. * Remember that players can also run to a position, by holding the CTRL key as they click - use the minimap to click on, or they will not run far enough if trying to escape. If players click again, even without holding CTRL, they will continue running unless they have already stopped. Quest guide The Quest guide covers using the quest menu, and what quests are about. Mining instructor The Mining instructor teaches players the basics of: * Prospecting rocks, although once players can identify them visually, they do not need to prospect at all. * Mining ( players can only mine copper and tin) * Smelting ore (players can only make bronze bars) * Smithing items (only bronze daggers in Tutorial Island) Progressing both mining and smithing to level 3 here is worthwhile, although players will have to mine a little more to get smithing up to 3. Combat instructor The combat instructor, Vannaka, discusses the different types of combat. Pures should pay attention, as they can make their first bit of character tweaking here. Note that the combat instructor is also a slayer master. Players are given a bronze sword and wooden shield, and only at this stage are they allowed to enter the rat cage - don't worry, no one can receive a fatal hit here, so food is not required. The minimum requirement is to kill one rat, using any combat style you prefer, while the maximum is to train each style to the maximum level of 3, while gaining no Hitpoints - the essence of a pure character being able to maximize their strike while holding combat level low. If players choose to progress any skill here, they will be reminded of their next action, but can still carry on. Accurate Trains players' Attack skill, governing the type of metal they can wield and their chance of hitting. Since players can train this to 8 on the Varrock dummies later, also without Hitpoints, it is not important to progress this here. Aggressive Trains their Strength skill, increasing the potential damage of a successful hit. Since there is no other way to train this without also getting Hitpoints experience, this is valuable for a melee pure. Defensive Trains players' Defence skill, reducing the chance of being hit by attacks and allowing players to wear higher level armour. Since Defence adds to combat level but not players' damage output, pures often do without Defence altogether, although a "steel pure" would have level five Defence and wear full steel armour - not excessively expensive to lose and a fair bit better than iron armour, in return for being one combat level higher. Ranged combat Once players leave the cage for this, they cannot re-enter. The instructor gives players a shortbow and 50 Bronze arrows, and will give more arrows if they run out. Unless players are sure they will never use ranged combat, train this skill to 3 here, as the arrows are free. Financial Advisor The Financial advisor instructs players in using RuneScape's banks, and in some possible ways to make money. Remember, both cash and items can be withdrawn from any branch, not just the one they were deposited at. Finding a bank to store items players are not currently using should be one of their first priorities on leaving the island. Brother Brace Brother Brace instructs players in Prayer, although if they choose the path of a pure, they may choose not to acquire any, as Prayer also contributes to combat level. The effect of high level Prayer can be devastating in combat, but the low to mid-level prayers are mostly useful for melee combat. Brother Brace also instructs players in using the friend and ignore lists and in general conduct. There is an organ upstairs which can be played. Magic Instructor The Magic instructor instructs players in their spell list and spell casting, though practical magic combat will require players to use a staff and set an attack spell for it. The Magic instructor gives five air and five mind runes. If players drop them and talk to the instructor again, more runes may be collected. Repeating this to obtain 30 of each rune (collecting 5 previously dropped sets) enables level 3 magic to be reached. Players use the runes to cast wind strikes against the chickens. Leaving the Island The magic instructor will transport you to Lumbridge with standard provisions - players cannot take any extra items with them and any standard items that they banked will be back in their inventory. Players are now standing just outside the castle, within the walled area. The only exit from the castle grounds is east through the towers, but perhaps they would like a Lumbridge Newbies Guide? Category:Islands